


Dancing in the Dark

by rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Date Night, Established Relationship, M/M, Niall's unseasoned chicken, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, and sorry liam doesn't actually appear, froyo date, it should be a character but, it's very important indeed, ziam is implied though alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/pseuds/rainbowslovehl
Summary: “Did you do all of this on your own?”“Yes,” Louis said with only a slight hesitation. “All by myself. All for you. I love you.”Louis plans a big thing for his first official Valentine's day with Harry and he has a little help in making it the perfect night.





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I think I sort of fell into a pattern where Louis gifts and surprises Harry haha but no regrets. Yet another fic from me and that too so soon. I wrote it under two weeks cuz well, this one scene where Harry walks in the door with a pink suit and roses in his hand didn’t get out of my head. So it's completely self indulgent. Hope you like it.  
> And at the request of my beta I changed the end to something less planned and more spontaneous. She thinks its sweet.  
> Title is from Perfect by Ed Sheeran, cuz reasons.

“Are you completely sure that the chicken is seasoned enough?” Louis asked, for what would be the fourth time as he peeked over Niall’s shoulder. He shot the chicken a suspicious look. It looked dry and even though Louis knew almost nothing about cooking, he knew how it should look like. And this was not it, despite Niall declaring it being done. Niall threw his hands in the air in frustration while Louis stepped back to avoid them. The Irish lad, with his blonde dyed hair and narrow eyed glare and his white apron currently looked like Gordon Ramsey. Although a short, and not-so-threatening looking. Oh and who didn’t know how to cook well. Louis raised his hands up in surrender. “Just asking.”

“Alright now let’s see, Louis,” he started, voice low as he lifted his nose defiantly in the air. He looked properly ruffled, cheeks red and teeth grinding together. “I am helping you cook for Harry to impress him on Valentine’s Day. What do you think?”

Okay so Niall was helping him out with cooking and in his elaborate gig. But in his defence, he had just asked for help and Niall had taken over the whole thing. Well not so much of a defence then. It was Harry and Louis’ first Valentine’s Day as a couple, an important day in their life and the first of many more to come. And he was intent to do it right. Perfect. So the chicken should be perfect too, and well. “It looks like I’ve cooked it?”

That seemed to do the trick as Niall huffed, running his clean hand through his hair. He could see the gears turning in his fake blond head as he grumbled under his breath and turned.

“Get out of my kitchen,” he told Louis, voice stiff, being gruff and irritated. He was seasoning the chicken though, heeding to Louis’ advice. And as much as Louis hated when people teased him about his below subpar cooking, bringing it up seemed to help this time. So...it was a win-win really.

“Well technically this is my –”

“Get out of my fucking kitchen, Louis,” he repeated, face going red. Louis backed away from him with his arms crossed over his chest as he huffed indignantly. How very dare he! Louis hadn’t done a thing. Well he didn’t help either, but...semantics. Okay he might have critiqued him a few times but well. Still. “You can’t fucking keep insulting my cooking like that! It’s always like ‘is the chicken seasoned Niall? Are the onions chopped fine? Are you sure that is the right recipe?’ you know fucking what? Cook for your damn self or stop complaining about mine.”

“I sound nothing like that,” Louis squawked, nose raised in the air. The voice Niall had made was nasally and Louis was not nasally. Harry said his voice was like beautiful wind chimes. Niall kept glowering, other hand reaching for a knife and Louis was forced to stop out of the kitchen. He had never been banished from the kitchen of his own flat. Alright so maybe Harry had banished him a few times and so had his mum but, not by his friends. He was offended, eyebrows furrowed together as he pouted. He sunk back into the couch, sighing at the sight of the living room. Okay it wasn’t bad per se, he had cleaned up and all. But he was feeling annoyed at himself too for how it looked.

See Louis had tried his very best at making their living room more romantic, so when Harry would walk in he’d be overwhelmed. He’d probably want to lift Louis off his feet romantically and thank him for the beautiful date. But, well it probably won’t happen. The only thing Louis had thought of doing was bringing new red heart-shaped pillows to spread over their couch and hang pink and red streamers on the wall. They weren’t even spread out right, since when he tried to do so the glue stuck on his hand and so did the streamers. The only commendable thing he had done was to tie balloons to the chairs by the dining table and wrap the said chairs with a white cloth. Otherwise it all looked lousy, and not perfect like he had wanted it to be. He had told Zayn, as he had begged that he would need help in decoration. But he had cited a date as an excuse and used it to bail himself out. Louis hadn’t let his hurt show this morning when Zayn had given the same reason, just spit out a fuck you and cut the call. And now here he was, cursing his nonexistent creativity and imagination.

Harry would be happy to see it, no doubt. But still. He had left early for a shift at the bakery before lectures and Louis hadn’t seen him all day. He had wanted Harry to be happy when he entered their flat but well. The room was sparsely romantic and the chicken was sparsely seasoned. It was a disaster. He wished...

And that's when there were rapid knocks on the door, startling Louis into standing up. He could hear the curses from the kitchen and he was holding his own. Well fuck.

Liam was supposed to distract Harry, delay his arrival for at least an hour more. He was to pick him up from his classes and then just stop him from coming home until seven. But it seemed like Harry was here and Liam had missed him, since there was no warning text. The chicken wasn’t even cooked and Niall was still here. There would be nothing sentimental about homemade dinner when Louis hadn’t cooked the said dinner. That was the only thing he had right now. Oh no no. Where was Liam? He was supposed to text!

Louis rushed to the door and took a deep breath before he opened it. “Oh I’m so –” he started before he froze, eyes widening in surprise. Luckily Harry hadn’t arrived. It was Zayn instead, though. Zayn, wearing an oversized striped shirt and fake glasses perched over guilty brown eyes. Zayn, who had had a date. What and how? “Zayn?”

“Hello it’s me,” he said with a wave and a sheepish grin. He looked down quickly, scuffing his shoes on the floor. “Can I come in?”

“I uh, sure why not,” Louis stammered, stepping aside to let his friend in. He blinked as he looked at the spot where his friend had stood, before closing the door. He was feeling so confused that he couldn’t even get to how elated he felt. Zayn had decided to come after all, probably ditching his date too which was sweet of him. Also Louis needed some serious help. When he turned, he saw Zayn was still looking at his feet, which were now shoeless. Louis spied a big plastic bag in his hands, which hopefully had something to help, before he looked up again. “You came. I thought you would be on your date.”

“Yeah well I didn’t actually have a date,” he replied, shrugging before looking up into his eyes with a sheepish expression. Louis frowned back, not understanding why he would have to lie about having a date. But then Zayn’s actions had been confusing lately for some reason. “I lied. I just didn’t want Liam to know I was alone this year again. Wanted him to think I had someone, you know?”

“I actually don’t – wait a second.” It clicked. He understood why Zayn lied. Zayn liked Liam. Holy shit. He covered his mouth with his hand. How had he not put it all together? He knew those forlorn looks, had given them to Harry a few years back too. He should have known! This was a... well not that big a surprise, if he was being honest. But then it still caught him off guard. Zayn and Liam hmm alright. Looking back he realised Zayn had only claimed about having a date when Liam had talked about asking someone out. Little had he known that Liam wanted to ask Zayn out, hinting subtly. It was just... wow. “You like him!”

“Well kind of,” Zayn indulged, giving a little smile even if he shrugged along with it in a show of nonchalance. He face had turned soft and fond even at the thought of the other boy. It was cute. But sad that he hadn’t noticed the heart eyes Liam was giving him back all this time. Something was cooking in his head, and this was seasoned alright. He had to fix them up, but later. Right now he had bigger things at hand. “Let’s not talk about that, then.” Zayn clapped his hands together, his earlier embarrassment turning to excitement as his eyes glinted. “I am here and I am ready to help you. Also I have a great plan in mind.”

“Do you?” Louis asked, tilting his head to a side. He looked over Zayn’s shoulder, to look at the room behind him. “Because my decoration plan was a disaster. Or rather nonexistent.”

“Huh?”  It was only then that Zayn turned to survey the room. He could barely mask the disappointment he felt as his eyes wandered slowly over the pillows and the haphazardly arranged streamers. His eyebrow rose appreciatively at the balloons but that was that. He looked back at the blue-eyed boy, the corner of his lips lifting in a forced smile. It was a nice effort but he came off looking a little wild. It might have been due to the guilt else Zayn would have laughed for a solid ten minutes, as he did at every one of Louis’ failed attempts in life. Louis shrugged noncommittally. “It’s nice? I like the balloons.”

“Stop kidding us both, Z,” Louis said, chuckling as he walked past his friend to pick up the heart shaped pillow. He held it up in front of his face, watching the amused smile of his friend’s. “Not my best effort there. But yeah I like the balloons too.”

Zayn laughed then, freely as his shoulders relaxed. He shook his head as he threw his bag on the couch, something rattling inside which immediately had Louis’ attention. Zayn took the pillow from his hands, chuckling at it. “You’re good with words and gifts but you really, really suck at gestures.”

“Well not everyone is as good at decoration as you alright,” Louis deadpanned. He did a half shrug before he plopped on the couch right beside the bag.

“Neither are you good at cooking,” Niall yelled from inside the kitchen, followed by a raucous laugh. Zayn chuckled along, shaking his head while Louis shrugged again. It is what it is, right? At least that was what his chest tattoo said.

“So what have you brought for me?” Louis asked after a silence of a few seconds. Zayn looked back at Louis with a thoughtful but faraway expression as he smiled slowly. He knew a good plan was going through his friend’s head when he saw. So he waggled his eyebrows before reaching for the bag beside him. But Zayn was quicker, snatching the bag before Louis could get his hands on it. “Come on what's in it?”

Zayn looked serious for all of a second before an excited, mischievous smile took over his face. His eyes sparkled with the intensity of it, making Louis smile along as well. They leaned closer conspiringly. “So I have a great plan. It will blow him over. See the balloons tied to a chair are a great idea, but let’s shift the table and chairs over here and shift the couch over there. Then I have candles which we can light and keep on all surfaces, or as much we can. Oh and music in the back I think we should... you know what I’ll do all that don’t worry. What do you think still?”

Louis blinked blankly, still processing Zayn’s quick ramble and motions. He guessed it would look beautiful? Well anything would be better than how it was now. Also, why hadn’t he thought about music? That should’ve been there in his plan. Gosh did he need to learn to plan his romantic gestures with more grandeur. “well I guess it would great if Harry was a blushing romantic girl at heart... which he is, so let’s do it.” Louis grinned at Zayn, who was already grinning back. “Also I want to thank you, Zayn. You went back on your lie to help me out.”

“Anytime bro,” he replied, winking as he shook the bag. He looked up at Louis through his lashes and Louis smirked back. “Then shall we?”

Louis helped Zayn shift the furniture around, making a big clearing in the centre. The couch was pushed towards the TV while their small dining table took its place. After that Zayn pushed him towards his room, insisting Louis changed while he would do the rest. Louis reluctantly agreed, letting himself being pushed in. He put on his suit, which was freshly pressed and flattened the creases which weren’t there. It was a nice suit, a bit expensive with red lining on the cuffs and down his shoulder. It fit nicely around his bum as well, which Harry always said was beautiful. Louis debated for a few minutes, standing in front of his mirror before applying hair wax sparsely and styled his hair into something nice. He rolled up the cuffs of his shirt, giving himself one long look before he stepped out, rubbing his palms together.

It might have been about twenty minutes but when he entered the living room again, it wasn’t like it was when he had left. Zayn was standing on one of the chairs as he wrapped a sheet of gelatin paper over the light.

“Hey,” he said, grinning before he stepped down. Louis peered at it curiously. And suddenly every other light but that switched off, leaving the room in a pinkish glow. Then Zayn clicked another button, bringing the fairy lights which he had put up around it to life. The table was situated right under it, which was perfect really. Louis grinned back at Zayn and the latter nodded before switching all the lights on again. He rummaged in his bag again, pulling out two candles which he offered to Louis. “Can you help me with this?”

“Yes yes,” Louis agreed, although a bit eagerly as he reached for the candles. He had been feeling a little useless today. He turned them over in his arms. “So do I light them first?”

Zayn laughed, shaking his head. “Oh no. They are flameless, see.” And with he reached under it to click on a switch and the candle flickered to life. And oh flameless. He needed to convince Harry to use these instead of the ones he does, since he always feared those would put something on fire. With the placement of the candles, the room looked proper romantic and just like Harry would love. Also, how hadn’t he thought of candles before? Harry had dozens of them. God he was bad at gestures. Maybe he should Google them. “Light them before he arrives.”

Louis and Zayn observed the room with a smile, as Niall sang some tune off-key and loud.

“And before I forget,” Zayn exclaimed suddenly, pulling out the last item from his bag. It was a box containing... strawberries dipped in chocolate? What? Zayn shrugged at Louis’ perplexed expression, placing the box on the table. “It’s supposed to an aphrodisiac or something I don’t know. I just think it’s because basically you’re just sucking off chocolate from these small phallic shaped fruits. I wouldn’t know. But then might as well we do banana dipped in chocolate but I don’t know how that would taste.”

“It would taste amazing,” Niall prompted from inside, still doing whatever he was doing. Not once in the past hour had he come out. What was he doing anyway?

Zayn ignored him. “And I’ve put speakers over there. And attached my phone to it. I’ll come to get my phone tomorrow. It’s a good excuse to not pick calls. So just play the playlist I’ve made for you and do nothing else, you get me?”

“Aye aye captain.”

“And what do you think?” he asked, apprehension filling his tone. Louis gave him a warm smile and then a hug.

“It’s lovely, Z. Harry will love it. And I love it too.”

“So my work here is done,” he said, laughing and pushing off Louis.

“I’m bringing the chicken so step aside, fuckers,” Niall called out before he arrived, holding a plate with the said chicken on top. It was decorated beautifully , carrying a side salad and fried rice but. The chicken still was not seasoned enough. Zayn’s eyes narrowed as he followed the dish while Niall seemed oblivious to them two. Niall was gasping and admiring the fairy lights while the other two exchanged a look behind him back. “Wow lads this just looks marvellous. And in front of this all, my chicken just pales in comparison.”

“And in seasoning,” Zayn commented, walking closer to inspect the dish. His eyebrows were furrowed together while the blond looked affronted. Louis, though, could barely hold his laughter in. “Are you sure it is seasoned enough Niall? I think –”

“No,” Niall yelled, holding up a finger to stop Zayn from saying whatever he was going to. He blinked his brown eyes at the other one while Louis snorted out loud this time, shaking his head. He ran into the kitchen to fetch three dishes and two glasses and placed them on table. He shifted the big chicken dish to the centre, rice beside it and then placed two dishes in front of each chair along with the wine glasses. He kept the last plate beside the big dish and placed the strawberries on them. And while he was doing all that, Niall was glaring at Zayn while the latter kept mum. “I cannot believe you two think you know more about seasoning chickens than me. Let me tell you I have been cooking for longer than you two have and I am better cook too . You better not belittle my precious chicken!”

“Oh I’m sorry Niall I didn’t know you were from the chicken family too,” Louis deadpanned, dusting off his hands. He laughed at the chicken like squawk Niall made. Niall’s subsequent words were promptly stopped by the ping of Louis’ phone. The atmosphere in the room changed as they exchanged wary glances before Louis leapt for his phone. A text from Liam awaited him, which he read with a tight smile and pounding heart. He was filled with equal part excitement and nerves. “Liam says they’re almost here. It would take them five minutes. And Harry is still mostly clueless, which is a feat since well, Liam.”

Niall joined in Louis’ hysterical laugh before the latter stopped and shook his head. This was Harry and everything had to be perfect. Well with him every little thing was perfect always. Then too it was a little terrifying, since a lot was riding on this. See Harry and Louis had been best friends forever, spending most moments of their childhood together. Both of them had crushes on each other, which they were sure wouldn’t be reciprocated. They wasted a few years of their life dancing around each other, never really dating anyone seriously throughout high school. Then two years ago, in Louis’ last year he thought fuck it. He gathered all of his confidence and confessed to Harry, thinking if he refused it wouldn’t be that bad since he would be leaving for Uni soon. While Harry would still have a year left. To his joy Harry had said yes, jumping on top of Louis and making them both fall down to the floor, still laughing. It was wonderful, even if he almost had a concussion then. It was worth it.

Problem arose when Louis had to go to Uni, and what he had previously thought of as a benefit was now the problem. And due to it, he couldn’t drive back home to celebrate Valentine’s Day together. Harry had tried not to let his disappointment show, smiling dimly through the phone when they Facetimed at night. Louis had told himself that year that he would get it right. Even if had to deceive Harry into thinking he was busier than he actually was. Hence Liam came into the plan, keeping him away from their flat until seven. Louis had asked Sofia to take over the shift, which she had and Louis had had all day to clean up the place. And so far everything had gone without a hitch. And now Harry was to arrive home.

“Liam is going to bring him here right?” Zayn asked, voice high on the scale of sounding panic-stricken. His face looked a little pale, eyes wide as he stood frozen. Niall was oblivious, smiling.

“I’ll bring out the cutlery then,” he said cheerily as he clapped his hands together and ran into the kitchen. Zayn seemed to snap out of quickly, hurrying to pick up his now empty bag and stuffing the rest of gelatin paper in. He looked frazzled as he looked back at Louis, trying to give him a smile. “I’ll be in the bar across the street drinking and you don’t tell Liam I was here. At all. Or I won’t help you next time. Good luck Louis. Bye.”

He spoke quickly, walked quickly and was out of the door before Niall came out, holding forks and knives with a confused expression. “Where did he go?”

“You know Liam is coming.”

“Ah okay,” Niall said solemnly, nodding as if he got it. And wait did Niall know? How did Louis not know? Before he could question Niall, he was taking off his apron, picking up his bag and walking towards the door. “Bye Louis. Text me compliments about my chicken.”

The door slammed and he was alone again. He wasn’t nervous anymore, knowing Harry would love it either way. But the chicken, he thought as he threw a wary look at it. Who knew. It looked inadequate, but maybe it would sell the ruse that Louis had cooked it. No one would know the better. Except Niall and Zayn, but they won’t tell.

“This will be great Louis,” he whispered in the quiet air, smiling to himself. His phone pinged with another message, this time Liam telling him that Harry was entering the building and he was now leaving. It took only a few seconds of debate before he texted Liam to head down to bar Zayn would be at, smiling before he pocketed his phone.

Harry was set to arrive in less than a minute. He hurriedly switched on all the twenty candles which were in the room before switching off all lights. The room was glowing in a golden glow, casting shadows. He grinned at it, knowing Harry would be impressed with his efforts. It was just in time since he could hear the familiar jingle of keys outside the door. Harry had thought Louis would be out for work before they headed to some restaurant. Louis had known that Harry would love a sentimental date at home than a fancy one at some restaurant. So he hadn’t felt guilty when he told him the fake plan. The door opened swiftly, revealing Harry’s profile being lighted by only the candles and the light from outside. In his hands were red roses, most likely brought for Louis. Harry ignored everything and left the door open as he walked inside, looking as if in a trance. His surprised expression could be seen in the flickering yellow lights, as he toed off his shoes and walked closer to one of the candles. His eyes wandered around the room, fixating on the fairy lights before smiling at the balloons. Louis grinned, unable to hold it in any longer as he switched on the pink lights overhead, earning a gasp from Harry before he spun. And god did he look beautiful, lips parted in happy surprise and eyes shining brighter than all the lights in the room. Louis only had a little time to shut the door behind them as Harry ran towards him, throwing the bouquet behind him and wrapping his arms around Louis in a searing kiss. Louis laughed into it, hands scratching his boyfriend scalp lightly and feeling extremely happy. It was exactly how he had expected his boy would react. They laughed into each other’s mouth, barely kissing now. “Hi.”

“This is beautiful Lou,” Harry whispered, pecking him on lips. Louis smiled against his lips, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and leaning into his touch. It had been only twelve hours since they had been apart, when Harry had reluctantly slid off their bed but it felt like days. Young love right? Louis placed small kisses along the line of Harry’s jaw, making him giggle into Louis’ hair. “I really love it.”

“Do you?”

“A lot.” He squeezed the side of Louis’ hip. “Did you do all of this on your own?”

“Yes,” Louis said with only a slight hesitation. He gently pushed Harry back, trailing his hands down his boyfriend’s arms to take a good look at him. He was wearing an unfamiliar pink suit, soft pink in colour which looked great on him. It was a little wider on his shoulder and waist but that was fine. His hair had been done up, most likely by Liam but it was slowly falling apart and maybe it was Louis’ fault. He was sporting a wide grin, dimple digging in his cheek as he bit down on his plump, pink lip. He had a happy glow about him, looking like the brightest light in the room and Louis couldn’t help when he kissed his lips again. “All by myself. All for you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he replied with no hesitation. “It’s perfect.” And he said the exact words Louis wanted to hear, what he had strived for. It felt so good, as he pulled him closer. “You’re perfect.”

“So are you, baby.” Louis pecked him on the lips once before he stepped back, leading Harry towards the table by a gentle hand on his waist. He could feel the awe and love radiating off Harry, eyes widening as he saw the dishes on the table. He glanced up at the fairy lights, grinning at Louis again. He mentally thanked Niall and Zayn, and also Liam, for this. He had great friends and he owed them so much. Well maybe Zayn and Liam didn’t, since he subtly set them up but well. He pulled out the chair for Harry, trailing his hands down the soft pink suit as he sat. “Where did you find this pink suit?”

“Oh this?” he asked, running his hands over the fabric before he looked up with grin. He seemed to be remembering something, which he would soon tell. “It’s Liam’s, actually. He lent it to me for the night . In a weird way okay. I was so confused when he told me to wear it in his flat before we left but well, I’m glad I listened.” He chortled, shaking his head fondly. “He was looking so panicked and out of it the whole time and I now see why.”

“Didn’t know he had pink suit owning ability in him,” he mused as he fetched wine from the kitchen. But then Liam was always a weird one when it came to clothes. On his way back, Louis switched on the speakers, Shania’s voice crooning through the room as Still the One started playing. Harry lit up like a Christmas tree, laughing like a horse and Louis couldn’t help but smile along. Nice choice, Zayn. Louis poured wine in both of their glasses before he sat down. Harry was looking angelic in the pink and gold light, looking porcelain. The pink hues were making his face look softer than it was, hair curling out of habit as one little strand falling over his forehead while the rest stay pushed back. His green eyes looked almost blue in the light, twinkling away. And Louis was so glad for their friends, who knew exactly how he wanted the night to go. Harry in pink light and a pink suit! It was a sight for sore eyes. “So what did you guys do?”

“Hmm funny thing,” Harry started, taking a sip of wine as his eyes twinkled conspiringly. Louis automatically leaned ahead, waiting to listen. Harry launched into the events of the day, from being jealous seeing the red roses people held to the couples on the street. It reminded him immediately of the flowers he had dropped before, rushing over to give them to Louis, while bending down on his knees. Louis smiled as he accepted it, feeling giggly and flustered as he smelled them and kept them on the side. He’d have to put them in water later, or maybe Harry would. Harry then described Liam’s anxious expression when he had walked towards Harry. How he had been jittery the whole time and then insisted they take a walk in the park. Harry was laughing as he talked, sending Louis into fits of laughter too. “I’m not kidding. I really thought he wanted to take me on a date and I thought what about Zayn. Louis would kill you. On Valentine’s Day? It was strange!”

Louis wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes as he sipped his wine. Like sure Liam was weird, but that was so him. Of course he would be panicked, of course a walk in the park. But Louis was laughing more due to Harry’s imitations, but he would tease his friend later. But for now, Louis was spluttering since Harry was eating a strawberry. And not in a normal way. He was swirling his tongue around the said strawberry, smearing chocolate over his lips before licking it. Then he wrapped his red, plush lips around it before dragging it in and out slowly. Zayn was right. Strawberries dipped in chocolate were just tiny phalluses dipped in chocolate. Good God! Harry was grinning around the fruit, very aware of the effect it was having on Louis. Louis palmed his crotch, urging his dick to just calm down. He cleared his throat, shifting on his seat and very much wanting to pounce on Harry and pour chocolate on him and lick him out. But that was for later. “Have you tried the chicken?”

Harry immediately laughed, stopping mid lick and accidentally, somehow, smeared the last of the chocolate over his cheeks. His seductive look from before had vanished, being replaced by a soft, giggly one. Louis really loved both of his sides and his boy. He picked out a strawberry for himself. He did not deepthroat it, rather just ate it like a normal person while shooting Harry a pointed look. Harry winked as he finally ate his strawberry and grabbed another one to eat decently before picking up one of the knives. He carved the chicken, cutting out a sizeable portion for Louis before taking one for himself. Louis served them rice at the same time. “Did you make this yourself, honey?”

“Yes?” Louis said hesitantly.

“Well the chicken is unseasoned,” he stated before he widened his eyes. A guilty look took over his face. “I mean it’s not bad uh it’s just... um it’s a little less on spice? Still good though.”

Louis looked at him fondly, shaking his head at his attempts. It was cute how he was trying not to upset Louis or insult the dish but at the end, well he hadn’t made it. He stuck his fork in the chicken, taking a bite and taking his time chewing it. It was good, still. “I didn’t make this, Niall did. I had just asked him for help but he just made the whole thing.”

Harry’s lips made an ‘o’ of surprise before he was laughing, face scrunching up adorably. He made a loud squawking sound, covering his mouth. Louis loved that laugh of his, which broke free suddenly and scared the nearby birds and people. “Ah ha. I knew you couldn’t have made this. The chicken is good and not burnt . But I do need to have a talk with Niall.”

“Try your best, babe,” he said, pointing his fork at him. “He did not take our suggestions well.”

“Our?” Harry questioned, eyebrow raised suspiciously and also knowingly, as he chewed slowly. Louis felt heat rise to his cheeks as he cleared his throat, finding his food incredibly fascinating. “So Zayn was here.”

Harry hadn’t phrased it like a question but Louis scoffed anyway as he chewed. “No.”

“It’s fine babe, we all have our skills.” His words were accompanied by his hand reaching for Louis’ and they ate single-handedly with their other hands joined. It proved to be difficult so Louis looped their ankles together, freeing their hands to eat properly. They made small talk, Harry relaying to him the incidents of the day while Louis told him how inadequate his decoration skills were. All the while romantic songs played in the background, and almost all were their favourites. Zayn knew music well.

“Hey don’t put yourself down, love,” Harry chastised, eyebrows furrowed together cutely. He was cute. Louis could feel his face radiating the intensity of love he felt. This boy was all his, he thought as he speared the last piece of chicken. “I still would have loved that.”

“I know,” Louis said, sipping the last of his wine, feeling full. He was pleasantly buzzed, enjoying the song in the background. Every Breath You Take was ending, a song which shouldn’t be put together in the romantic playlists but was on Spotify anyway. And that is how Louis knew Zayn had just plugged in a random romantic Spotify playlist, rather than compiling one himself. Made sense, since Harry and Louis loved all those classic, romantic songs anyway.

He watched Harry close his eyes, listen to the next song playing, which he couldn’t actually hear. He was busy watching the boy, his love, in front of him. He was well aware that he had a wide grin on his face, which was reciprocated when Harry opened his eyes and grinned back. His eyes, they shined under the faint light and lit up from inside. Louis felt something was missing about the day, something spontaneous, something that he did with the flaws he brought. An idea formed in his head, something he hadn’t planned for but now he wanted to do anyway. He stood up abruptly, making a frown form on Harry’s serene face as he watched him move towards the speakers. With the music off, the room was basked in complete silence, filled with the sound of distant cars.

“What happened, Lou?” he asked, voice lit with curiosity as he turned his chair but didn’t look up. He unplugged Zayn’s phone, keeping it on the table instead. Louis then smiled at Harry, feeling his stomach swoop.

“Nothing, baby just we’re going out.” He waggled his eyebrows, making Harry smile and bite down on his lip.

“Now?”

“Now.”

Louis picked Harry’s coat from the coat rack, where he insisted they keep their coats and threw it towards Harry. It hit him square on the face, eliciting a laugh from the blue-eyed boy as he shook his head. Harry huffed but put on the coat anyway, standing up to do so. The brown pea coat looked odd over the pink suit but it had to do for now. Louis put on his own coat, picking up from where it lay on the back of the couch. “Babe will you wait for me in the car?”

“Alright, Louis.” Harry gave him a bright, dimpled smile and looked excited over the prospect of going out. Louis hadn’t planned it out yet, but hopefully they would reach the place properly. They had after all been there only twice before. “Don’t make me wait.”

With a wink and quick kiss, he was gone, leaving Louis smiling like a loon. Louis picked up the speakers, wrapping the wire around them tightly before he headed towards the door. On the way, he picked up the bouquet of roses too, shutting the door behind him before he headed for the car. When he slid in the car, Harry was looking at him expectantly, smiling when he saw the roses in his hand. “Where to?”

“Um.” Louis stretched back to keep the speaker carefully in the backseat, and hoped they won’t fall off. When Louis sat back in his seat again, he found Harry looking at his waist, where no doubt his shirt had ridden up. He blushed, despite it all and cleared his throat. “First we’re getting froyo.”

“Froyo? Are you sure?” Harry asked, an amused smile running on his lips as he drove to his favourite froyo place. Harry ordered for both of them, bringing it out to Louis who had refused to get out. He had instead picked out a rose from the bouquet, taking out a few of its petals for later and hidden them away. “Now where to? I’m assuming there is somewhere?”

“Yes,” Louis said, licking the yogurt and finding pleasure when Harry was entranced by the movement of his tongue. “I’ll tell you where. Just drive alright?”

“Sure.”

Louis directed him towards where they were headed, a little bit unsure. But soon Harry caught on, grinning at him brightly and took turns without being prompted. They ended up in a clearing, situated a little out of the city. They had discovered it during one of their midnight drives, when Louis had screeched and taken the wrong turn. Harry had yelled at him, thinking they had almost crashed the car but then he had looked around and gasped. It was a beautiful little spot, away from public eye. There was a small water body ahead, smaller than what would be called a lake. But with a little bit of imagination it did look like one, reflecting the stars from the sky. Harry took a spoonful of frozen yogurt and stuffed it in his mouth, grinning around the spoon. His eyes were wide and he looked like a frog, just a cute one.

“So we were headed to our spot?” Harry asked, very well knowing the answer.

“Yup,” Louis said around his own spoon. He took it out from his mouth with a pop, startling Harry into a laugh. “So go sit on the bonnet I’ll be right out.”

“Whatever you say, Lou,” he said before doing as was told. Louis watched his figure walk beside the car before plopping onto the bonnet ungracefully. He almost dropped his cup as he tried to stabilise himself but he got there, turning to grin at Louis sheepishly. Louis shook his head, keeping his desert on the seat beside him before reaching out for the speakers tucked away in the back. He got out of the car to place the speakers on top, balancing them cautiously so they didn't fall on the ground. Zayn would have his head if they did break. He then plugged them to his phone, pulling up one of his own Spotify playlists and kept his phone on top of the speakers. Hopefully, it didn’t all fall to the ground. He was low on money as it was. He finally picked his froyo cup from the car along with the rose petals, shutting the door and walking to where Harry sat. His boyfriend had his eyes closed, smiling serenely at a distance with a smile on his face. He was swinging his feet to the music. And Louis really liked seeing him this way, all content and happy. And he liked it more that he caused his happiness. He’d keep his boy happy always. He threw the rose petals around Harry on the bonnet, and some on him as well, making him blink prettily. He opened his eyes slowly, looking at Louis and smiling. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Louis said, sitting down on the space beside him. And he did it gracefully, making Harry bite his lip. Louis then leaned forward to pull out Harry’s bottom lip from under his teeth before capturing them in a kiss. Harry kissed back eagerly, although he didn’t move his hand since they were still holding his cup. Harry’s mouth tasted like the desert that he had consumed, sweet. Louis couldn’t get enough, but then he did have to finish his yogurt before the cup fell down. And it would, if it were up to them. Actually he didn’t mind if it did, but it would make Harry pout so. They broke the kiss, smiling shyly ahead as they ate their froyos. “Enjoying it so far?”

“A lot, yeah.”

“Perfect,” Louis said, finishing off his desert in one big bite. He kept the cup beside him before pushing himself off the car in one swift motion. Luckily, he didn’t stumble. “Because it’s time to slow dance.”

And right on time, the previous song ended to another familiar tone filling up the air. They were probably startling the sleeping birds in the area, or attracting animals with the noise, who knew. But the smile on Harry’s face, brighter than the moonlight canvassing his skin, was worth the danger of being attacked.

“May I have this dance?” Louis asked, bowing down as he offered a hand for Harry to hold. Harry’s green eyes were shining as he slid off his car, as gracefully as he could be. Which meant he stumbled only a little.

“You may,” he said, curtseying back. He took Louis’ hand, leading him a little away from the car. Louis put his hand on Harry’s shoulder while his other rested on his waist and the latter did the same. With Elvis’ voice crooning from the speakers, as they danced in the dark under the starry skies, Louis thought it was the best idea ever. Sure he lacked at cooking and planned decorations, but he excelled at unplanned, potentially disastrous romantic gestures. And Harry loved them, so it was definitely brilliant. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Louis said reaching on his tiptoes to place a chaste kiss on his lips before resting his head over Harry’s strong heartbeat.

Harry cleared his throat and Louis chuckled, knowing he would launch into his bad Elvis impression. And he did, deepening his voice as he sang. “Like a river flows, surely to the sea.”

And like always, he broke out in laughter as soon as he sang a line, Louis joining along. The previous silence of the place was taken over with soft music and their joint laughter echoing around and filling up the place. Harry calmed enough to whisper the next line. _“Take my hand, take my whole life too.”_

And as he sang the last line, Louis joined in a whisper, their voice mixing in a perfect harmony.

_ “For I can't help falling in love with you.” _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah hope you all liked that :)  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> I’m on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rainbowslovehl) come and say hi (oops). And a rebloggable post is [here](http://rainbowsandlovehl.tumblr.com/post/170874959698/dancing-in-the-dark-by-rainbowslovehl).


End file.
